Nieve
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: "-Odio la nieve- / -Que mal ¿Sabes?- Le dijo el pelirrojo -¿Porque?- pregunto el peliblanco/ -Bueno, porque es fría, pero a la vez hermosa, suave… ¿no te parece? –Exclamo sonriéndole de una forma que la otro le paro el corazón.- En cierto modo… me parece que es como… tú.-Sentencio en un susurro y con un leve color carmín en las mejillas." -Yaoi- -Nagumo & Suzuno-


**Holas! ... antes que nada.. Feliz navida' :'3 **

**Soy el Santa del yaoi muajaja (?) xD ... bueno, les traigo un pequeño One-shot... basado en mi fanfic "Abismo" aunque creo que se puede leer sin problemas como historia parte xD **

_***lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos o algo asi xD***_

**Sin mas disfruten... **

* * *

24 de diciembre… 9:55 pm

Era la primera navidad que pasaría solo, hacia menos de un año que sus padres habían muerto… y le habían asignado un tutor, pero bueno, esta demás decir que solo era su tutor de nombre, si bien estaba en la casa y cuidaba de él… no tenían como tal una buena relación, aun…

Lo único parecido al acariño, era ese chico del que se había hecho amigo... Nagumo Haruya, llevaban medio año conociéndose y compartiendo cosas, pero el albino no creía capaz el hecho de compartir juntos esta fecha tan importante, porque bueno, es para celebrarse junto con la familia…

El jovencito Suzuno Fuusuke, se encontraba en casa, encerrado en su cuarto debajo de 10 mantas, odiaba el frio, y también un poco la nieve… pero no por ello dejaba de admirar como caía lentamente, atreves de ventana de su habitación… cuando escucho su celular sonar…

-Si?- contesto algo adormilado, estar debajo de todo ese calorcito le había dado algo de sueño, que se le esfumo en cuanto supo quién era el de la llamada

-Fuu-chan? Hola! Soy yo Haruya!-Respondió con una animosa voz el pelirrojo.

-Oh... em. Si? Qué pasa?- dijo el peliblanco un tanto avergonzado, ese chico le gustaba... mucho, pero no estaba en condiciones de saberlo.

-Bueno erm… me preguntaba si no te apetece venir a pasar las navidades a mi casa… - exclamo con voz un tanto temerosa, no estaba completamente seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de aquel chico de hermosas orbes azules.-Mi madre a aceptado... y bueno yo… quisiera que estuvieras hoy... aquí... conmigo…-

Decidió invitarle porque, quería pasar esta fecha tan importante con él, y además era de los únicos que sabían sobre los hechos que habían pasado en la vida del peliblanco llevándolo a actuar de esa forma tan fría.

**Silencio.**

Silencio fue lo único que se escucho al otro lado de la línea…

-Si no quieres no, no estás obligado... lo siento mucho… - estaba a punto de colgar…_ "valla tontería invitarlo, a las 10 de la noche… ¿en que estaba pensando?"_

-No! Espera, me…me encantaría…- Respondió nervioso Suzuno, si no había contestado fue porque literalmente se shockeo… & se puso de un color rojo intenso, ¿De verdad había dicho que quería estar con él…?

-¡De verdad?-El otro asintió nuevamente al otro lado de la línea- ¡Genial! Estaré en tu casa en 25 minutos o menos así que prepárate y también prepara algo de ropa… porque te quedaras a dormir... y no acepto un no por respuesta Suzuno…

-Ok, ok entonces nos vemos en un momento ¿vale? Chao!-

Colgó el teléfono con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía preparada una pequeña mochila con su pijama y la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, se enfundo en una chamarra de esas que tienen lana de borrego por dentro y salo a la sala de su casa, pasando antes por el cuarto de huéspedes que era donde dormía su tutor, se despido de este alegando que dormiría en casa de un amigo y el otro sin poner trabas acepto.

Y como había prometido 25 minutos exactos el pelirrojo estaba tocando la puesta del moreno quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto Nagumo apenas le vio y solo obtuvo pro respuesta el tímido asentimiento del ojiazul.

Salieron así a la calle donde nevaba lentamente… para desgracia de Suzuno quien por la emoción del momento había olvidado su bufanda y sus guantes.

Estaba tiritando de frio, cuando sintió algo cálido alrededor de su cuello… Haruya le estaba poniendo parte de su bufanda al cuello.

-Creo que así ambos estaremos calientitos ¿No crees Suzu-chan?- Sonrió cálidamente hacia el peliblanco quien desvió al mirada avergonzado, lo tenía tan cerca y además…

Aspiro el aroma de la bufanda, olía a él, a su aroma propio y a la colonia que su madre le obligaba a utilizar… olía simplemente exquisito.

Se sonrojo... ¿Acaso era alguna clase de pervertido?

La nieve seguía cayendo y muy poca gente pasaba por ahí, pasaron parte del camino platicando sobre temas triviales, hasta que se quedaron en silencio, no un silencio incomodo, si no un silencio agradable... cálido... hasta que el peliblanco lo rompió con un una simple frase…

-Odio la nieve- Dijo mientras hundía la cara en la bufanda de Nagumo y metía sus manos congeladas a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.-Es fría-

-Que mal ¿Sabes?- respondió Nagumo dejando de caminar, mientras se quitaba su guante derecho.

-¿Por qué es malo?- Cuestiono el ojiazul, deteniendo de igual manera sus pasos… y mirando extrañado las acciones del otro.

-Toma, póntelo en la mano derecha- fue la única contestación de este, mientras le entregaba el guante.

Dijo que lo protegería... y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, si, incluso también del clima.

Porque no podía permitir y no dejaría que esos lindos ojos azules se llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas, que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido…

-Gracias- colocándose el guante en la mano indicada, aunque no sabía para que, digo, de esta forma ambos tendrían frio… pero… -ne~ aun no me contestas el porqué es malo…- dijo curioso.

-Bueno, porque es fría, pero a la vez hermosa, suave… ¿no te parece? –Exclamo sonriéndole de una forma que la otro le paro el corazón.- En cierto modo… me parece que es como… tú.-Sentencio el otro en un susurro y con un leve color carmín en las mejillas.

… ¡¿Qué carajos había dicho?!

-espera… ¡¿Qué?!- ¿Había escuchado bien?, _"¿acaba de decir indirectamente que soy lindo?"_

-Nada… Vamos apresúrate, ya llevamos bastante rato aquí, mi madre se preocupara…-sonrió de medio lado, mientras le ofrecía su mano desnuda.

-…- El otro solo le observo con la duda impregnada en cada una de sus facciones.

-Sera más fácil no tener frio si… erm… bueno, si nos tomamos de las manos… -Le contesto el ojiámbar a la muda pregunta que había formulado.

Y habiendo dicho esto, le tomo de las manos, en un cálido contacto, Fuusuke sintió un agradable calor no solo en las manos si no en todo su cuerpo, mientras que pos su lado Nagumo sintió que todo, y literalmente todo el calor se le había concentrado en una sola parte… las mejillas…

Llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, su madre les recibió con chocolate caliente y cuestionaba el porqué se habían tardado tanto…

Fue una noche bastante agradable, comieron, rieron, platicaron, como si… como si no hubiese un mañana, y para sorpresa del peliblanco, había un regalo para el… en definitiva hacia mucho que no sonreía y se la pasaba tan bien como aquella noche… junto a su pelirrojo…

OoO

-¡ ¿Solo hay una cama?!- Casi grito Suzuno al ver que ambos compartirían la cama del pelirrojo.

-Pues claro, además no creo que importe mucho, somos amigos y hace frio… creo que el calor humano nos puede hacer bien jejeje- Exclamo medio adormilado mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Ya era bastante entrada la madrugada, y como podía notar el peliblanco, Nagumo no soportaba trasnochar, pues al instante de tocar la almohada había quedado dormido.

Rio ante esto… En ese momento se dio cuenta que… se estaba enamorando seriamente de él…y una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en sus labios.

-Gracias por todo… Haruya-kun~ - Susurro antes de, robarle un pequeño beso en los labios… en esos dulces y tibios labios rosas…

Se recostó a su lado, solo para sentir al instante como unos brazos le abrazaban… sonrió de medio lado dejándose llevar por Morfeo…

* * *

**Que les parecio?... dejen sus opiniones en un pequeño review... que no le hace mal a nadie ... :33**

**Gracias por leerlo! Felices fiestas & asi (?) xD **


End file.
